


PART 1 - FALLING SLOWLY

by raneetm



Category: The Magic of Ordinary Days (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneetm/pseuds/raneetm
Summary: My version of the classic movie Magic of Ordinary Days - explores the sweet romance between Ray & Livy and the ordinary ways love grows and develops in their arranged marriage.Part 1 - FALLING SLOWLY covers Chapters 1-3 with the beginnings of Livy's feelings for Ray and ending with their First Date.Parts 2 - 5 interweaves the movie scenes with more magical situations between them.





	1. RAY SINGLETON

CHAPTER 1 - RAY SINGLETON

Livy sat down with her coffee, alone again. It had been almost 3 weeks since she’d arrived…since she’d been married! Livy sighed shaking her head, her mind still grasping at this ‘shotgun’ marriage!

For the past weeks, she didn’t care for anything or anyone! She’d woken up to an empty house in this God forsaken farm, spent most of the day in bed and in the evenings - she’d have dinner with him - mostly in silence and retreat back to her room. He’d taken her into town once, but Livy’s only aim was to post her letter and call her sister Abby. Even when he’d taken her to his sister Martha’s home for the weekend dinner, she’d kept her conversations to the minimal as all they ever talked about was the weather and farm crops! 

Every day and night, her mind replayed her past mistakes that caused this predicament - her loneliness that had led to her misplaced trust. How she had discovered and later revealed her shocking condition to her family. Her father’s fury and family’s abandonment - forcing her to accept the solitary journey to this nowhere land and her precarious marriage to a stranger!

Today, she was tired of delving on the past. Livy put her coffee cup down and looked around the sparse house. Today she was glad to be alone - she wanted to think about Raymond Singleton – her husband.

“Ray…please,” he’d stammered out, when she’d first laid eyes on him. He was tall and lean, with brown hair and thickly lashed narrow hazel eyes that fluttered as they’d nervously spoke. She’d thought his demeanour rather odd for a man - awfully shy and nervous to even look at her. He said almost nothing, he had no questions for her. Only these words took her by surprise,

“You’re so fine…I can’t believe no man….any man would ever do this to you.” 

When her father had coldly banished her to marry this stranger, she’d wondered what kind of man would agree to marry a pregnant woman sight unseen. On the long train ride, she’d been convinced there’d be something wrong with him - either physically or mentally - to have accepted this precarious marriage! She’d already made up her mind she’d go through with it, only for the baby’s sake and once born, the baby would have his name and she’d leave! She controlled her nervousness – it didn’t matter who he was – she’d only have to bear this arrangement for 9 months or less!

But Livy had been - although she hadn’t admitted it as yet – pleasantly surprised! 

Livy stood up from the worn sofa and walked towards the fireplace mantle to look out the window into the farm. She chuckled softly at her ridiculous action – she’d refused to think further about Ray - in case he’d suddenly return and read her thoughts! 

She sat down again, heaving a deep breath and finally admitting - Ray was unassumingly handsome! He had a hard masculine face – gaunt cheekbones with a distinctive jawline - but his lips were perfectly formed bows, which softened his features. He hadn’t smiled much during their early days but lately, she’d seen his gentle smile at some of their quiet conversations. His eyes would light up too, when he smiled, but he’d tilt his head down to conceal his expressive eyes. 

Livy unconsciously smiled - she’d noticed that habit of his – slight inclination of his head, eyes hooded and that gentle smile. His shyness which she had found uncomfortable at first - now seemed to add elusiveness to his masculine aura. She found herself wanting to illicit more of that shy habit, as their conversations increased at dinnertime. 

Livy looked around the house and found there was nothing about him in the house – no photos, no memorabilia of himself or family. Thankfully there were also no disturbing collections of rifles, guns or knives… or animal fur on the floors or mounted animal heads on the walls! There were also no trace of smoking or alcohol bottles stashed away, which was of great relief to Livy. She had always disliked the lingering smell of cigar in her father’s house and she had also disliked the smell of alcohol on Edward’s breath that night!

Livy stood up, disliking her train of thought and walked out of the house into the fresh air! She took a deep breath to erase the alcohol smell that seemed etched into her soul. She found Franklin lurking in the bare garden and she called out to him. She liked animals - always wanted a pet - and it appears, so did Ray. 

When he got back in the evenings, he’d either sit with Franklin on the porch stroking his warm coat or playing catch with him. He’d then watch the sunset, tilting his head slightly and smile, as the colours in the vast sky changed from yellow to orange and then redden the soft clouds into purple before it darkened. Then he’d come into the house, his gentle smile still on his lips. 

“Why did you agree to this, Ray?” she’d asked one evening - almost accusingly - as her family’s banishment to this nowhere land ate into her soul.

He’d looked surprised and turned away, avoiding her eyes. He walked to the mantle, blew the candles out and simply said,

“When Reverend Case told me about your situation” he hesitated “I thought maybe it’s God’s will.” 

“God’s will,” she’d repeated, sceptical of his reason.

Livy still couldn’t comprehend why Ray - who could have met a girl of his choice - would agree to marry a complete stranger! Hadn’t he imagined the type of wife he wanted? Someone simple, pretty…maybe blonde…who’d swoon at his masculine looks and offer him a real courtship, marriage and a real home on the farm? 

Suddenly Livy felt guilty – had she deprived him of that? When her father had announced the arrangement done, she had not given a second thought to the life of the man, who would become her husband. She had numbly accepted her father’s decree for the sake of the unborn baby and had only wallowed in her own sorrow of guilt and abandonment. She had not considered the upheaval to the life of the unknown future husband. She had not considered that he may be just as much a victim of this situation, perhaps burdened by the religious pressure and sense of duty from Reverend Case and her father! Marriage to a complete stranger, with another man’s baby on the way! She stood up and walked straight back into the house. 

She looked around the sparse house again and wondered what kind of life Ray had led alone before they’d forced her on him. She felt grateful for his unquestioning, non-judgemental nature and sighed to herself. If she couldn’t give him a real marriage, at least she’d offer this lonely man her companionship for the next 9 months!


	2. COMPANIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, Livy slowly finds out more about Ray and his cooking skills!

Ray adored the beauty of the sunset, and smiled as he walked into the house. As usual, he hadn’t expected to see Livy until dinnertime, and was taken aback to see her in the kitchen. She stood at the stove cooking and didn’t turn around when he walked in. For the past weeks, Martha had sent weekly meals as she had over the years and they’d just been having the leftovers with bread or canned soup. 

He walked over to Livy, curious and stood behind her, peering over her shoulder into the stove.

“Smells good,” he said, not quite sure if he’d meant the food or Livy’s perfume. 

Livy immediately stiffened as she felt his presence behind her, her pulses quickening at his deep voice. Neither of them moved, for what seemed like minutes, until he tilted his head even closer to her ears and whispered,

“I think its burning, Livy.”

Livy flushed red, put off the stove, and turned just in time to see Ray smiling to himself, his head inclined as he placed the bag of groceries he was holding on the table. 

“I’m sorry…that was the last portion of the leftovers!” she exclaimed.

“That’s alright, good thing I bought some supplies today,” he smirked. 

“I don’t know how to cook, Ray” she said, embarrassed.

He looked surprised but smiled softly, “I know a fair bit of cooking,” he said, taking out items from the bag.

“Where did you learn to cook?” 

“Momma…after Pa died …and Martha got married. She taught us to care for ourselves,” his voice softened, the smile no longer on his lips.

“How long have you been here - alone?” Livy asked, sadness for him slowly creeping into her heart.

“My brother Daniel joined the Navy 5 years ago,” Ray stared out the kitchen window “he’s been gone for 3 years now.” 

Five years alone… 

“Can you teach me to cook, Ray?” Livy tried to bring back his gentle smile again.

Ray turned to look at her, shocked at her request.

“Maybe Martha can teach you or perhaps some cook books from the library,” his smile came back.

“Sure…you teach me the basics,” Livy smiled encouragingly “and then we can learn some recipes from Martha or the cook books… together,” her heart lurched happily about learning something new and offering her companionship to this lonely man. 

Ray looked genuinely surprised at Livy’s warmth after almost 3 weeks of strained conversations. He nodded, pleased that she seemed to be coming out of her wariness and immediately threw her a potato. 

“Here’s your first lesson - chop this up!” he said laughing. 

Livy actually caught the potato and laughed out loud at her surprisingly good reflexes. She hadn’t really laughed in a while and this was the first time she’d heard him laugh! She also discovered he had dimple creases on his cheeks when he laughed. Her heart did a little jump at this discovery and this burst of fun cooking with him.

Ray moved around the kitchen comfortably and Livy couldn’t help admire his cooking skills. Her father had never ventured into the kitchen and she knew her sister Abby’s husband was just as condescending. The kitchen was always women’s work but as Livy was the smartest in the family, her mother never asked her to help in the kitchen. She had been proud to declare Livy too busy being educated, to be enslaved in the kitchen. But as she watched Ray tend carefully to the stew boiling on the stove, Livy felt that pride thump down to earth. 

When they finally sat down for dinner, Livy felt grateful for this new lesson in life.

“This is really good…thank you for teaching me, Ray.”

“It’s a simple stew,” he said, smiling shyly at her compliment.

“It’s a life skill,” she said seriously, “I should have learnt it just as well as my education.”

“Reverend Case said you had lots of schooling?” Ray asked curiously.

“Yes, I was at graduate school of archaeology before momma fell ill,” Livy stared into her stew. She had completed her final research paper at graduate school, when she had to give up her studies to take care of her ailing mother.

“Archaeology?” Ray raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I love world history and all their discoveries…my last thesis was on the lost city of Troy in Turkey.”

Ray stared at her - his own limited schooling - silenced him. He knew nothing of the world beyond his farm.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted earlier, but it's actually Chapter 3 of my story exploring Livy and Ray's feelings from the time he set eyes on Livy at the church and then dancing together at Martha's birthday party.

Ray looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what Livy would think of his appearance. He’d never bothered with it before, wearing the same shirts weekly and the one brown suit he had for church. But with Livy’s fine looks, he wanted to be more than he had ever been. He wore his best plaid shirt, brushed his wavy hair back and shaved carefully, dabbing on his newly purchased cologne, so he’d look smart and feel fresh for her.

This was their first social outing – Martha’s birthday party - since getting married and he was looking forward to dancing with Livy. She’d been happier lately, learning some basic cooking from him and trying out some dishes for lunch and dinner. He smiled at his reflection thinking about her cooking - he’d had to stretch the truth at times but he’d always compliment her – and she knew it! She’d laugh at her own dishes, wondering how all her efforts cooking just would not turn out right!! 

When she laughed or playfully teased him or spoke softly, Ray would gently smile and look down to avoid staring at her charming ways. He hadn’t expected to be so quickly attracted to his new wife. When Reverend Case had spoken to him about Livy’s situation, Ray’s thoughts were centred on the fate of the baby. So he prayed that night after Rev. Case left his home, for guidance on the best decision for the 3 lives affected – the baby, his life and the unknown woman. He dreamt of the baby that night…and of family…on his lonely farm. But his dream had nothing on the unknown future wife. He briefly wondered about her but figured they’d just get comfortable with the arrangement and come together for the children. Ray made his decision - for the sake of family - trusting in the will of God. 

But now all he could think about was his new wife. 

When Livy walked into the church for the first time, he had been stunned by her beauty. He hadn’t seen such beautiful features and mesmerising grey eyes before. She was slender and tall - her heeled shoes, styled hair and fashionable clothes giving her an air of refinement. She had rendered him almost speechless at that first meeting! Even at the ceremony, his mind was in chaos. How could such a fine educated beauty ever settle into his quiet farm life? Would she be able to accept this roughened up farmer as her husband, just for the sake of the baby? He felt his way of life, his thinking, his home too simple for her and nervously wondered if this was the biggest mistake for both of them. 

Then Rev. Case read out their wedding vows,

…Faith and understanding when there is confusion or doubt… 

Ray took a deep spiritual breath after that and kept the faith for the past weeks, observing her slowly rise above her wariness and offer her warmth and companionship in his home. But now, it was more than faith that Ray was experiencing. Her long legs were slowly descending the stairs and her face was lighted up with inviting red lips curved in a sweet smile. She wore a simple pink dress which highlighted her slender frame and brought out the glow in her soft skin. Ray’s eyes roamed all over her and he looked down nervously, stifling his smile - as he registered her new hair style – her luscious chocolate brown hair no longer in a tight bun – hung loosely over her shoulder, gentle waves held up by dainty hairclips, framing her beautiful face.

He quietly led her to his beet box - the truck he used daily to haul his produce - and for the first time, felt it inadequate to take such a fine beauty on a date. He smiled his secret half-smile – this would be his first date with his new wife and he couldn’t wait to dance with her. Ray loved dancing – as did Martha - and looked forward to her birthday party with Martha’s favourite band Slims. 

“I may not dance,” Livy stared out of the truck, as they drove over to the party.

Ray hid his disappointment and cleared his throat, “Martha will just be happy we are there.”

She looked unhappy again, fiddling with her locket, her mind elsewhere.

Ray stared out into the dark open road and sighed to himself. He’d naively thought he’d court her on this first date but she was not willing to meet him halfway. When they arrived at the party, they hugged Martha with birthday greetings and then Ray silently led her to be seated at the tables, watching the crowd dance. After an awkward while, Ray relaxed allowing himself to just enjoy the music and the party atmosphere. He watched the couples on the dance floor and stole glances at Livy. His parents used to dance some nights, their little ways of happiness at the isolated farm. And Martha and Hank sure seemed to enjoy dancing, exchanging quick kisses as the kids danced around them. Even Rev Case and his wife were slowly moving together with the music. Ray fluttered his eyes looking down, as younger days memories of wishing he’d find a wife who’d love dancing, flitted through his mind. 

“Ray, you really ought to dance,” he heard her say. She was watching his hands and legs tapping to the music.

“I’m fine,” Ray shook his head, quickly averting his eyes, back to the dance floor.

Livy could sense his self-contained excitement, watching the dancing and merriment. Despite herself, she too enjoyed the music and wanted him to be happy with his family on Martha’s birthday.

“Alright, let’s go,” she smiled at Ray, standing up.

“Are you sure?” Ray didn’t want to force her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Dancing involved touching and this would be the first time he’d be touching her hands, her waist...

Livy looked uncomfortably around before she placed her hand on his and he directed her other hand onto his shoulder. She breathed in nervously, as his large hands landed on her waist. She held him as far as she could, as he started to dance. He patiently led her to move in time with him, keeping to the rhythm of the music.

Livy was truly surprised at how well Ray danced. He was very light on his feet, despite his height and moved easily to the music. She followed his moves and slowly they came closer together rhythmically. He then gently led her to pirouette, turning her body into his. She stiffened at their bodies touching but relaxed as he continued dancing, seemingly lost to the music. She stared at him amused, as his eyes were alight with excitement, his body swaying to the music, spinning her around and into him. Livy danced with him in rhythm, enjoying his expert movements and delighting in her own dancing skills. She laughed out loud, at least he’d be pleased with her now - it wasn’t as bad as her cooking skills!

As the night continued on, she couldn’t help admire Hank and Martha’s love after almost 20 years together and somehow she wanted to forget all her reservations about this nowhere land. Livy happily stayed by Ray’s side, relaxing in his quiet company, enjoying the party and dancing the night away. 

As Ray lay in his bunk bed that night, his mind replayed every moment with Livy. She had been reluctant to dance with him that he was taken by absolute surprise at how wonderfully they blended together as the music played on into the night. They fit so naturally together, her slender body and quick steps complementing his dance movements. In the drive back, they’d talked happily about Martha’s family and the friendly community around. As she smiled and hummed the music into the darkness outside, Ray found himself wondering what he’d need to do to win over his new wife. He needed to impress this educated city girl somehow before he risked giving away his heart to her.

Ray dreamt of his parents that night, dancing slowly to the music on the radio in their beloved farm home. His father held his mother close, their bodies in warm embrace, as they swayed to the music. Darkness all around except for candlelight illuminating their movements. Then the shadows on their faces altered and it was Ray holding Livy, breathing in her sweet scent as their bodies moved as one. Ray nuzzled into her luxurious hair and whispered the words of the love song on the radio to Livy as she shyly kissed his neck. Ray smiled in his sleep, the warmth of her soft kisses enveloping him as he drifted deeper into sleep.


End file.
